Chapter 343
Invitation (勧誘, Kan'yū) is the 343rd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Cheadle contacts Leorio through phone, and invites him to become a member of the Zodiacs. She explains that Leorio has made a big image for himself out of the organization. When Leorio implies that he will turn down the offer, Cheadle continues to say that there is a medical study waiting for him and that she will be the head medical professor herself. Leorio is about to decline, however, he asks Cheadle if there is still another room in the Zodiacs, and that he has someone in mind. In the lair of Beyond Netero's Dark Continent Expedition Team, Pariston states that the Hunter Exam will begin soon, and that he knows Ging is aware of the Chimera Ants. He thinks Cheadle will separate the Hunter Exam from the organization, which Pariston disapproves of. When Ging asks him why he would want to destroy the Hunter Association despite feeling attached to it, Pariston asks him to prove it, starting from his motives. Ging starts to explain that Pariston is seeking something new that could entertain him. The fastest way is by scattering the Chimera Ants across the world, while also opening the previously illegal routes to the Dark Continent. He continues to say that Pariston's underlings might easily pass the Exam, and become organizational members. However, he cannot see the link between the Chimera Ants and the association. He concludes by proclaiming that Pariston and he are kindred spirits, looking for outside roads before insulting him. Pariston's smile weakens as he concedes that Ging is spot-on. He reflects that normally people find happiness in loving and being loved, but he feels happy when he is hated and wants to harm the things he loves. He then wonders if it is all that strange, with Ging replying that Pariston is well out of the standard and asserting they are different in that respect. Curly tries to ask a question, but is shunned by Ging, much to his dismay. Usamen stands up and threatens the former Boar, but before he can do anything, he is lifted up by Ging and imagines his own face being caved in by the latter's punches. Ging orders him to get lost if he understands, then asks a "robotic girl" in the corner if she is the highest-ranked person. Pariston interrupts and calls himself number two within the team. Ging observes with surprise that people are not ranked by strength, releasing Usamen. Pariston objects he is being underestimated. Ging says he would end up killing him if they were to fight, but the Rat would keep laughing unless his very spirit was defeated. He declares himself number two and challenges anyone that opposes him. Mizaistom Nana heads out in search of Kurapika. Linssen informs him that Kurapika is out. Mizaistom insists to wait, but three men block his pathway. He shows them a warning card, which indicates that acts of violence are not allowed. When the men move to attack him, Mizaistom uses the card to restrain the men's movements, most likely his Nen ability called Cross Game. He sits on the corner of the room while the men are indisposed. Finally, the bartender tells him that Kurapika is in the basement, but Kurapika himself appears to them. Mizaistom introduces himself from the Hunter Association and asks Kurapika about the news regarding the Dark Continent expedition. He invites him to join the Zodiacs under the request of Leorio, but Kurapika quickly declines, telling him that he is busy. Mizaistom suddenly mentions the Scarlet Eyes, which incites anger in Kurapika, and threatens Mizaistom to carefully choose his words. Mizaistom reports that someone in the Dark Continent owns many sets of Scarlet Eyes, a person Kurapika has failed to track. With the power of the Hunters, they are able to tell who the owner is. Kurapika considers the offer, and is given the image of the Scarlet Eyes owner: the fourth Prince of the Kakin Empire, Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou. Chapter Notes * Cheadle invites Leorio to the Zodiacs, allowing him to continue his studies abroad in the Dark Continent with her medical team. ** Leorio accepts her offer, then recommends Kurapika for the second vacant slot. * Pariston says that Cheadle will try to recruit the necessary personnel during the voyage via the Hunter Exam so the Hunter Association can act by itself. * Pariston is the current No. 2 of Beyond's team. * Ging claims that Marione is the strongest member in Beyond's team. * Ging declares himself as the new No. 2 of the team and challenges anyone that opposes him. * Mizaistom reveals his Nen ability Cross Game, which allows him to restrain people's movements with the use of colored cards. * Mizaistom meets with Kurapika, invites him to the Zodiacs and informs him that the 4th Prince of the Kakin Empire, Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou, owns a large number of his brethren's Scarlet Eyes. * Kurapika joins the Zodiacs. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation zh:第343話 Category:Volume 33 Category:Dark Continent Expedition arc